Rex (Thomas
Rex is a green engine who enjoys nothing more than teasing Mike. He is a hard worker, but sometimes has problems with traction. Bio in the Railway Series Rex is based on a design by Mr. Henry Greenly, and was built by Davey, Paxman of Colchester in 1923 at the same time as River Esk was for the Ravenglass and Eskdale. He was found to be powerful but erratic and was sent to the Yorkshire Engine Co. for rebuilding in 1928 at the same time as River Esk, and for the same reasons. Walschaerts valve gear, substituted for the poppet gear originally fitted, gave beneficial results. After Rex's old line in England closed down in 1967, he, Mike, and Bert were bought by Sir Topham Hatt and transferred to the Arlesdale Railway for mining and tourist traffic. Since coming to Arlesburgh Rex has been found reliable and free steaming, but needs careful handling with any but the lightest loads, having an unfortunate tendency to slip. After the railway secured a deal to transport wool to Arlesburgh, Rex was chosen to pull the first train. But after Willie, a negligent farmhand spilled some wool bales on the rails, Rex hit them and derailed. His train was rescued, but Rex had to remain there for several days until he could be lifted out. Rex later broke down when his steampipe was leaking, but when his driver used his radio telephone to contact for help, Frank was available, and took his train while Rex backed into a loop and went back home for his driver to mend his steampipe. Bio in the Television Series When Marion was heading to the construction yard for the Harwick Branch Line, she was startled by Rex, Bert and Mike at Arlesburgh West. Rex told her that their railway catered to passengers, as well as ballast and wool. Marion had never seen such small engines, and thought that they must be magic. Later, Thomas arrived at the Junction, dismayed that the Fat Controller had sent him to work on the new branch line, while Ryan looked after his own. He, Mike and Bert sang Never Overlook A Little Engine to lift his spirits. Later on, when Marion arrived at the Junction again and addressed the three engines as "magic engines," Rex joked that she was talking about Mike, and he and Bert left before Marion could notice them, leaving Mike. Two nights later, Thomas was chasing Sailor John, Skiff and the Pirate Ship. When they reached the junction, the small engines were woken up by Ryan, who believed he saw pirates, and quickly thinking, they shunted a train of hoppers off the chute and onto the standard gauge line to slow them down. The ship crushed most of the hoppers immediately, but one was caught under it, causing it to lose speed. Ryan then managed to derail the ship. Rex reprises his roles from the Railway Series, from when he and Bert teased Mike about his whistle to when he derailed from crashing into the wool bales that fell on the tracks from Willie. In the twenty-first season, instead of bringing presents to the children this year, Rex brought a truck of fake snow for the fan at the end of his train to blow on it, making it look like it was snowing. Daisy, who was present when it happened, was not happy about it since it wasn't the way she wanted it. Trivia * Rex meet Princess Twilight Sparkle, Wilson, Brewster, Koko and their friends in Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. * Rex guest star in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Fireman Sam: Heroes of the Storm and Series 10 episode The Break-Up. * Rex also shares the same name with Paisley Paver's henchmen. * Rex is best friends with Candy Apples. Gallery Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Arlesdale engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Thomas & Friends Characters (RWS) Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:Tender Engines Category:Males Category:Allies Category:Supporters of the Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Singing characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Citizens of Equesodor